Más que imaginación
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Merlín tiene mucha imaginación, eso piensan los adultos, pues nadie quiso creerle cuando él conto que los sueños y pensamientos de aventuras, magia, castillos, dragones, reyes crueles, hermanas brujas y estúpidos príncipes eran más que imaginación, eran recuerdos.


**Título:** Más que imaginación

 **Resumen:** Merlín tiene mucha imaginación, eso piensan los adultos, pues nadie quiso creerle cuando él conto que los sueños y pensamientos de aventuras, magia, castillos, dragones, reyes crueles, hermanas brujas y estúpidos príncipes eran más que imaginación, eran recuerdos.

 **Notas:** Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, espero que disfruten la historia que si es mia.

 **Más que imaginación**

— Si, si, yo también he notado que mi Merlín tiene mucha imaginación. Creo que es algo positivo. — dijo Hunith, un discurso típico que ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer, esta vez se lo decía al psicólogo de su hijo.

— Claro que es algo positivo señora, es solamente que su hijo piensa que las cosas que están en su imaginación pasaron de verdad, y eso, usted y yo sabemos, no es cierto. Es como pesar que un amigo imaginario es real, no está bien.

— Le explique millones de veces Mrs Johnson, no parece querer entender que esa es su imaginación y no recuerdos, como el los ve.

— Es algo normal, muchos chicos se ven reacios a creer cosas como que Santa Clouse no es real, o como que los Reyes Magos en realidad son sus padres, porque simplemente no quieren aceptar cual es la realidad.

— Lo que más me preocupa no es que viva en su mundo de fantasía, es que ayer llegó llorando a mis brazos, me estrecho fuerte y lloró en mi pecho. Dijo que quería proteger a Arturo, que no sabía porque no había podido salvarlo de la muerte, que el habría podido porque es un hechicero poderoso. Arturo es quien más me preocupa, no deja de hablar de él.

— Él es especial, según su hijo, es al que más tiene en cuenta aunque hay muchos otros personajes que inventó su cabeza, habla de Gwen, de Leon, de Gauis, Gwaine, Eylan, Lancelot, Uther, Morgana, un dragón, y piensa que su padre está muerto por una de esas locas aventuras que tiene.

— Si, todavía no he tenido el coraje ni la oportunidad de hablarle de su padre, de cómo murió, tiene apenas siete años, no tengo corazón para hacerle eso.

— Quizás cuando madure le resulte más fácil hablar de esos temas con el chico, por ahora, es bueno que crea que su padre ha muerto con honor, para protegerlo. Lo admira mucho, dice que el era el un señor dragón, y cuando murió su padre, el último señor dragón que quedó fue él.

— Estoy segura de que cuando crezca madurará, y se dará cuenta de que no son más que fantasías.

¡Pero es que no lo eran! Quiso gritar el niño que escuchaba la conversación a escondidas, detrás de la puerta del consultorio. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus mejillas, nunca nadie le creía, y a veces era difícil decirlo, pero el chico estaba seguro de que no eran ni sueños ni imaginación, eran recuerdos de una vida pasada. Muy loco, muy irreal, según los adultos.

El joven hizo una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, entonces, fue rápidamente a observar la enorme pecera que había en la sala de espera, al lado de Sarah, una secretaria que a veces le apretaba las mejillas (eso no le gustaba) pero a veces le convidaba galletas (eso si le gustaba). Observó, con lágrimas en los ojos, que Sarah brillaba por su ausencia y no había galletas que pudiera robar, entonces se limitó a únicamente observar como los peces nadaban. Los colores lo maravillaban, sin dudas, rojos, azules, naranjas, amarillos chillón o más dorados, rosas o salmón, hasta morados, debían existir de todos los colores, era hermoso. Y aunque su rostro seguía empapado las lágrimas habían dejado de escapar de sus ojitos, estaba completamente hipnotizado, con los peces de distintas formas y colores, y el ondeante movimiento de su cola al nadar. Enseguida recordó el lago de sus sueños, de sus recuerdos, mejor dicho, y pensó en Freya, así nombró al primer pez morado que vio pasar. Tuvo la brillante idea de ponerles nombre a todos, el verde le hacía acordar a los ojos esmeralda de Morgana, y no pudo evitar ponerle ese nombre, el siguiente fue un pez negro, sus pensamientos fueron hasta Mordred, después observó el color azul, sereno tranquilo, podría ser Leon, luego el rojo de la pasión y el valor era para Gwaine, el transparente sin dudas era para el noble y sincero Sir Lancelot, y para el callado pero buen Percival sin dudas el pez marrón, un color que se asocia con seguridad y solidez.

Después, para el enorme dragón debía ser un color que representará sabiduría, el gris, quizás. Y para Gauis, hablando de sabiduría, en realidad no sabía muy bien, quizás un pez de color rosa, ya que ese color siempre le ha inspirado cariño y generosidad. Para Gwen podía ser un color naranja, ya que es un color cálido, parece un color sociable y optimista, como Gwen.

Y finalmente, el más importante, Arturo. Arturo, es el más importante y Merlín diría sin pensarlo mucho que el color que le daría sería el dorado. ¿Porque? Porque es el color del sol, y Arturo está destinado a brillar como ningún otro y ser el mejor rey que se ha conocido. Es noble, valiente, orgulloso y un idiota, Merlín creé que el dorado es perfecto, simboliza su grandeza, más no su imbecilidad, por más que le gustaría al chico.

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando un niño se paró a su lado y unas manitos se acercaban a su brazo, sintió tres golpecitos en el hombro y se giró a ver.

Un niño rubio de hermosos ojos azules, como el infinito, como los sueños, sin pensarlo casi, susurro:

— ¿Arturo?

— ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre? — preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

Merlín sólo se tomó su tiempo para poder asimilar esto y salir de su shock inicial. Sonrió mucho.

Era él. Al fin lo había encontrado.

 _Volvió a Ávalon, la tierra prometida._


End file.
